Weak turns Strong strong turns weak
by Lunavampirehunter
Summary: Lucy's tired of being called weak from the guild so she leaves the guild for 5 years. Then a a mysterious girl comes to the guild and wants to join. Who is that mysterious girl?
1. Chapter 1

**Me:"Hi Every-one!" This is my new Nalu story since some-one reviewed and said can you do another Nalu story, I agreed and this story is ****not**** on my might publish list.**

_**Lucy: please post at least 2 reviews, follows and favorites or else me won't post a while. SO PLEASE!**_

**Natsu: Your weird Luce! *laughs***

_**Lucy: "Lucy... Kick! *Natsu smashes on to the wall*  
**_

_**Nastu: "ouch!" Luce.. Why did you do that?**_

_**Lucy: "Don't call me weird pinky!"  
**_

_**Nastu: "It's not pink it's salmon, Blondie."**_

_**Lucy: "What-ever"**_

_**Me: "I can imagine blonde and pink babies." *day dreams***_

_**Nastu/Lucy: "SHUT THE HELL UP AND WTF?" *acting like Mira***_

_**Me: *giggles* "NALU FOREVER!"**_

_**Natsu: "Whats that?"**_

_**Me: "Let's do some maths!"Na is for **__**Na**__**stu Lu is for **__**Lu**__**cy = NALU 4 EVER!"**_

_**Lucy: *huffs* "Here's the summary:**_

_**Lucy's tired of being called weak from the guild so she leaves the guild for 5 years. Then a a mysterious girl comes to the guild and wants to join. Who is that mysterious girl?**_

* * *

_"Luce, Ice block, Erza! Lets go on a mission! Nastu exclaimed excitedly only giving Gray his usual nick-name._

_..._

_No __replied_

_"Hello?" Natsu said confusingly. He looked around only to see Lissana standing right In front of him._

_"Natsu didn't you hear?" _

_"Hear what?" Natsu asked stupidly but still cutely because of his awfully a lot stupid-ness._

_"Huh" Lissana signed muttering how dense Natsu was and how late he hears the good news._

_"Lissana tel me please." He pouted cutely making Lissana blush a bit._

_You see Lissana has a mega huge secretive crush on Natsu. Only her sister the __hot __Mirajane knows._

_"Natsu, you hear news so late." _

_"What?"  
*signs again* _

_"Well Erza, Gray and Lucy went on a mission last week and will arrive In about two seconds." _

_"two, one and zero." she pointed at the door while smiling saying "yes I got It right." _

_Then some-one kicked the door and there appeared Lucy, Erza and Gray._

_"WERE BACK MINNA!" The three shouted._

_Natsu was burning in the inside with questions. _

_"Why didn't they tell me we were going on a mission?" _

_"Why did they leave me here?"  
Then Natsu came up to them angrily saying _

_"Why did you go on a mission with-out me?" He asked directly to them._

_Then Erza spoke "Cause you would destroy the whole while me and Gray destroy half of it" she replied glaring at Gray then Lucy._

_And Lucy was needed to be saved because the monsters checked her out and was trying to harass her while she could If opened one of her golden gates but was to scared of that monster trying to harass her._

_"Weak." Natsu muttered but Lucy heard it and frowned a bit._

_Natsu glared at her and headed to the mission bored to look for a mission they could do together, but Erza already chose one._

**_The mission was to defeat fifty or more monsters in Mooney Valley. _**

**_The reward was 9,000,000 jewels. __(whoa what a effing lot)_**

_So they went to Mira and asked If they could do this mission. She approved and smiled they went on bored the train and arrived to there destination._

_They went off the train or you could say _kicked-of the train_._

_They went to the owner of the request's house. Up on the so called stars of heaven mountain._

_"Gate of the clock, I open thee Horologium!" _

_Lucy summoned Horologium and asked If she could say in him._

_He nodded and she opened the glass and hopped in._

_Then Natsu came up to her and said "What are you doing in there?"_

_Lucy said "It's tiring walking up here!" she whined._

_Natsu glared and growled "Fine, Pathetic." _

_Lucy put on a sad face and squeaked "Sorry, Natsu for being weak!"_

_Natsu stopped and commanded "If you call yourself weak leave team Natsu, cause weaklings don't deserve joining Team Natsu."_

_Lucy put on a face that was about to cry and said "Find... I'll leave Team Natsu after this mission she whimpered._

_Natsu smirked and pointed out you know you were just a replacement for Lissana when she 'died'. _

_He walked of leaving Lucy there speechless and mixed with different feelings, anger, frustrating, sadness and confused._

_She then got out of Horologium and summoned him back._

_She then walked to the top distress and confused. _

_She asked questions to her-self "Why Is Natsu being like that?" "Why does he want me to be kicked out of Team Natsu?"  
"Natsu..." _

_She then collapsed on to the cold, hard floor of the mountain crying while putting her hands on her face so no-one could see her tears._

_She then went unconscious and stayed there until Team Natsu finished the job and saw Lucy laying on the ground unconscious with her eyes puffed out with stains of tears there._

_Erza and Gray wondered why Lucy was like this and Natsu was just smirking and 'tching'._

_Team Nastu grabbed a holded off Lucy and carried her back to the guild._

_Natsu told ed them everything he said to Lucy to Erza and Gray. At first Erza slapped him and Gray punched him but when he explained every-thing they agreed and decided to replace Lissana with Lucy._

_When Lucy woke up she saw a pink envelope with her name on it. She curiously opened it and read the paper causing her to cry and argued to herself what she should do "Accept it and live the life now, or "Leave the guild for a few years and come back into someone else and show the guild she's strong not weak any-more." _

_Of course she agreed to the Leave the guild for a few years one." _

_She thought about the idea and nodded to her-self she ripped the pink letter she had in her hands and threw it into the rubbish bin and ran out of the guild. _

_The letter said:_

* * *

_**Dear Lucy Heartfillia,**_

_**We've decided to kick you out of Team Natsu. Well because you always complain about how much we destroy half the town and you also complain about how much less we get paid for your rent. **_

_**From Team Natsu (Narsu, Erza and Gray)**_

_**P.S Lissana's replacing you. Weakling...**_

* * *

_She decided she would train for a few years and show up to the guild saying "Who's the weak one now?" she smiled at the thought and packed her stuff up._

_She thought I should write a shameless letter of how stupid they were to not consider my feelings._

_Once I finished the letters It was 9.00 pm so I got into my cute plue P.J's and slept onto my plain bed and summon plue. I pulled the bed covers and wrapped my hands around plue. I then drifted off to sleep while mumbling 'Good-night plue.'_

_I remember when we broke up the first time_

_Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like_

_We hadn't seen each other in a month_

_When you said you needed space. (What?)_

_Then you come around again and say_

_"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."_

_Remember how that lasted for a day?_

_I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."_

_Ooh, we called it off again last night_

_But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never ever ever getting back together,_

_We are never ever ever getting back together,_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Like, ever..._

_I stopped the alarm when It was going to sing the next line._

_I got up and changed into a a rainbow skirt up to my thigh, a black tank top with a rainbow on it, black sneakers with rainbow laces and a white jacket._

_I then tied my hair in two pony tails spraying my hair with rainbow colours and black in it. _

_I nodded at my appearance and went to the guild. It was about 5.06am so no-one was hardly in the guild._

_I pushed the guild door opened and walked in. I climbed up the stairs to master's office and knocked._

_"Come in!" I heard him muttered._

_I walked in and he looked surprise to see me here this early.  
"Hi master!" I smiled._

_Master smiled and said "Hi Lucy, what are you doing here so early?"_

_"Well master I wanted to leave the guild for a few years." I replied perfectly find with-out hesitating._

_Master looked shocked and stuttered "W-Why?"  
I turned my head. _

_"Lucy you don't need to tell me and I'll remove your guild mark but when you want It to come back come to me and I will make It re-appear he said._

_I nodded and put my right hand out. _

_He erased my pink fairy tail mark with a light magic. _

_I flinched when he erased It._

_I then thanked Master and I bid him fare well. _

_I then got my stuff from my apartment and get went to the land ladies office and said "Could you put it on hold?" She said Yes, while paying the jewels that i got from that job 2250000 jewels._

_Time passed and I got tickets from the train to train._

_"Goodbye Fairy-tail, Magnolia." I muttered._

* * *

_**Me: Chapter ends!**_

_**Lucy: I think this was a long chapter!  
Me: Me too! Yeah!**_

_**Me: I won't update this new story until It has at least 2 reviews, follows and favourites!"**_

_**Lucy: Bye bye!"**_

_**Me: Fan fiction fans!"**_


	2. Read

**Me: "Sorry For not updating in a long time I was really busy!"**

**Lucy: "Me has some important news to tell you" *sad smile***  
**Me: "I won't be updating for like a 1 or 2 weeks because I am going on a holiday and tomorrow I'm going to a funeral." "SORRY!"**

**Lucy: "Me won't update until she's back!"**

**Me: "So sorry!"**

**Lucy: "This will be posted in every story that ME has!"**

**All: "Bye, bye wished you a happy new years and a great christmas!"**

**-Lunavampirehunter**


End file.
